campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
If I stay- a demigod crossover
How am I supposed to choose? How can Ibpossibly do that? For my friends? My family? The twins? IF I STAY By Maze Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or if I stay the story begins 6:05 A.M Everybody says it was because of the weather. Because of the slippery sheets of ice and the cold hard packed snow. I guess it might be true, in a way. My name is Amnabeth Chase. This is the story of how I- well actually it's up to you to find out of I lived or died. My choice. I woke up the morning of the accident to a thin blanket of white covering the grass on the front lawn. It wasn't even more than two inches but school was cancelled anyways. Possibly the frigid cold. My two brothers bounce excitedly down the stairs. Bobby lets out a cry of happiness. I smile and follow them down the steps. "Snow day!" One of the twins yells. It's hard to say which. "Annabeth!" My dad greets me the moment I come down the stairs, pulling me into an embrace. I grin and hug him back. "What, is it like you haven't seen me in forever?" My dad squints his eyes, pulling them up in a smile. "A whole 9 hours!" He laughs. My mom comes into the kitchen and hugs me as well, I smile. The twins run up to join in on the loving stuff and we all sit down at the table. Both the boys are talking rapidly about the weather and how many snow forts they want to make. "I'll get the shovel to help you boys later," Dad offers before turning to flip the stove on. "Actually I think I'll make breakfast today since I don't have work," Mom intervenes. It's usually the other way around. My dad cooks and takes us places. My mom works- and besides she can't cook to save her life. We don't tell her that of course but she knows she isn't that good and just likes to tease us. Dad shrugs and sits back down. "An omlet and 2 pancakes then please." "Can I have a pancake too?" Bobby sqeauks. "No me!" "No me!" Mom just laughs, grabbing pans and wrapping an apron around her waist. "You can both have as many as you want! Annabeth?" She points a spatula at me. "An egg please. And maybe some orange juice," because I was really craving some vitamin C. During breakfast dad asks a serious question: do we want to go to our grandparents for the day? "Yes!!!" Are my little brothers immediate answers. I'm not sure. I'd already been planning how I would call Percy and ask him what he wanted to do on out snow day, but in the end I decided seeing Grandma and Grandpa would be nice for a change. They live pretty far away. Besides, Percy was doing stuff with his band and his guy friends: Leo, Nico, Grover and Jason. They were all pretty nice but I'm sure they wouldn't miss an opportunity to do something huge on a snow day when everyone is out of school. "Okay, let's go." I agreed. That was a mistake that I would regret forever. DISCONTINUED Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:MazerunningGirl